


FETICHES

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: Chubby, El Director es Wade, El General es James, El Nerd es Chad, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetiches, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Steve y Gary, Underage - Freeform, fan names, lluvia dorada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Oneshots de Marcianos vs Mexicanos, hasta ahora:Nerd / General (En su mayoria)Gary / SteveJuan / Director





	1. Menor de Edad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd x General  
> (Advertencia: Masturbacion(?))

El General adoraba fingir que su novio era menor de edad.

Oh si, estaba seguro que eso sonaba horrible, pero la verdad como era.

Todo comenzó cuando se conocieron. Un día en la sala de descanso el General vio a un chico preparar su café, le pareció bastante extraño que un jovensito estubiera ahi, pero supuso que se trataba del hijo de algún trabajador de la NASA.

Sólo se volvió inusual cuando día tras día lo veía ahí sin falta.

El muchacho vestía jeans, converse, y un suéter a rayas, era bastante delgado y juvenil, por como se veía el General intuía que no podía tener más de 14 o 15 años.

La conversación era inevitable. El chico platicaba hacerca del clima, le preguntaba cual era su puesto, si le gustaba trabajar ahí, etc, el mayor al principio fue reacio a querer entablar conversación, y claro que lo sería, pues temía acercase al chico para cualquier cosa porque...

Le parecía la cosa más linda y sexy que jamás allá visto.

Y sabía que sólo pensar eso, estaba terriblemente mal, y en todo caso era ilegal.

-¿Y... Quienes son tus padres?-

El jovensito intuyo que había oído hacerca de su familia, así que río. -¿No se si conozca a Steve y Gary del sector 8?-

Oh si, esos idiotas, pensó ¿Como dos imbéciles así podían tener un hijo tan perfecto como este?. Bueno, almenos la noción de saber que no era ageno a la homosexualidad le alegro un poco.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?-

-Si, bueno... Padrastros... Supongo que intuye que me adoptaron...- El chico comenzó un pequeño relato hacerca del amor homosexual de sus padres y de cómo le habían adoptado, pero lo único que el General pudo escuchar, o más bien ver, fue la forma en la que el chico se sentaba, con sus rodillas juntas, y sus delicadas manos sobre estas.

Los gestos y movimientos del niño eran bastante femeninos, sin mencionar su tono de voz, nada extraño pensando que se crió con una pareja gay, pero aún así podía imaginar que el lo era también.

-Mis ojos están aquí...- la risa del muchacho le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿disculpa?...-

-Esta viéndome... Mas específicamente, esta viéndome las piernas... ¿O me equivoco señor...?-

-James... mi nombre es James...- El mayor estaba impresionado con la madurez con la que hablaba, incluso en una situación como ésta parecía un chico muy maduro e inteligente.

El jovensito volvió a reír, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, probablemente por estar consciente de que le estaba viendo, y que no lo había negado.

-Y si... Me atrapaste niño, te estaba viendo... Pero- estaba por formular una excusa cuando le interrumpió.

-Chad... Mi nombre es Chad...- dijo sonriente imitando su presentacion, acomodándose en su asiento.

James cayó finalmente, si estaba tentado por el muchacho antes, lo estaba infinitamente más ahora. Las manos del chico descansaban en sus delgados muslos, sobre esos jeans de color inusual que se señian como un guante. Se preguntaba cómo dos hombres tan conservadores dejaban que su hijo tan joven vistiera así.

-Señor James, esta viéndome de nuevo...- dijo el muchacho pero ahora con un leve tono de incomodidad en su voz.

El mayor se mordió el labio, no podía aguantar más esto, tenía que jugar a lo seguro, así que pensó en algo que el muchacho no pudiera negar.

-Niño... No te gustaría... - hiso una pausa, sabía que después de esto no había vuelta atrás, si aceptaba sería perfecto, pero si no, se arriesgaba a que toda la NASA supiera de esto o peor aún, ser despedido o incluso arrestado.

-Si va a proponerme algo, hagalo de una vez... - la voz pícara del jovensito le tomó por sorpresa, esas mejillas rosas, sonrisa traviesa, y ojos brillantes fueron todo.

El mayor no dijo más.

Pero se dijo a si mismo una y otra vez que sólo fue un beso, nada más, el chico lo había invitado a hacerlo, no habia sido su culpa y sólo había sido un beso. Recalcó.

Chad estaba contra la barra para hacer cafés, mientras el General le arrinconaba, con sus manos en el mostrador a cada lado de su esbelto cuerpo. Había una diferencia de altura que hacía que el chico se pusiera en puntillas, y el mayor se inclinara.

Sus manos temblaban, quería tocar, pero a la vez sabía que no debía hacerlo. Se conformó con el beso, lento y suave, justo como lo esperaría de alguien tan joven y tierno como lo era Chad.

Fue ahí cuando escucho pasos, y la perilla de la puerta girarse, haciendo que brincara de su lugar, alejándose del chico.

Un par de trabajadores entraron en medio de una plática sin tener idea de lo que segundos antes pasaba ahí.

James disimulo, viendo como el chico seguía con su rostro completamente rojo. Pero ahora también sus labios se había enrojecido por lo que habían estado haciendo.

Pero esa no fue la última vez que se encontraron, al principio parecía incomodo volverse a ver a la cara después de eso, pero conforme pasaban los días, siguió sucediendo. Siempre insistiendo mucho en no tocarse mutuamente, o almenos no de forma directa.

Claro que esto aveces fallaba y muy seguido se encontraba rosandose por atrás del chico, mientras este se preparaba café.  
Pero eran pequeños roses que podian llamarse accidentales.

Por otro lado, todo lo que era a propósito siempre era bajo la regla de no tocar. Más allá de los besos todo era sobre ver, y admirar.

Y aunque el chico había insistido un par de ocasiones, en ayudarle con el problema en sus pantalones, James no se dejó y se mantuvo firme.

-Esta bien... Puedo encargarme de esto con solo verte... -susurro, pasando un dedo por el borde de su sueter, y jalandolo, apenas y lo tocaba pero le insinuaba que lo levantara.

Chad se alago al escuchar que un hombre podía venirse con la mera imagen de tenerlo enfrente, y entendió lo que le pedía entre líneas, levantando su sueter, mostrando su vientre blanco, su ombligo, sus costillas, hasta que enrollo su sueter por ensima de sus pezones, sosteniéndolo ahí.

James dejo salir un largo suspiro conforme apretaba el bulto en sus pantalones sobre la tela. La sola imagen era más que suficiente para darse placer, pero quería mas.

Metió el dedo por la solapa donde se metía el cinturón en los jeans del chico, jalando un poco abajo, sólo para indicarle lo que quería. Chad se sonrojo, no estando seguro.

-Solo el pantalón... No tiene que ser tu ropa interior...- dijo con su voz ya viciada por el acto. -Hasta medio muslo, sólo para verte.-

Chad finalmente asintió, y mientras con una mano seguía sosteniendo su sueter sobre sus pezones, su otra mano empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, y los bajo de a poco hasta medio muslo.

El General no estaba listo para ver lo que le esperaba. El muchacho llevaba un par de boxers rosa, con la imagen de un gato en ellos. Y esto fue suficiente para meter la mano en sus pantalones y empezar a masturbarse adecuadamente.

Se puso a pensar si usaba esa clase de ropa interior siempre, o se los había puesto porque sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría.

-General... Esta seguro que no quiere que yo...?-

-No...- respondió rápidamente, sacando su miembro de sus pantalones, haciendo que el chico se pusiera aún más colorado al ver su miembro así de duro, y como el mayor lo apretaba. -Esta bien... Sólo nesesito ver...-

Porque, si no había contacto... No había crimen, ¿Verdad?.

Chad no dijo más, sólo se mantuvo ahí de pie, así de lindo como era. Sosteniendo su sueter sobre sus pezones rosas, y jugando con la tela de sus boxers de vez en cuando.

Con esa imagen, no pasó mucho para que el General se viniera. Pero justo antes de hacerlo, le indicó al muchacho acercarse, mientras el se sentaba más al borde de su silla.

Con unos jalones más, su semen se terminó chorreando en el vientre, entrepierna y muslos del chico, provocándole un escalofrío, y un gemido que salió de entre esos bellos labios.

Cuando apretó sus muslos entre sí, Chad podía sentir el líquido caliente entre ellos, y se mordió el labio.

James por su parte trataba de normalizar su respiración, mientras veía su obra. -Supongo que... Sabemos que esto debe mantenerse en secreto...- dijo abrochando su pantalón de nuevo, acomodando todo para que se viera normal.

Chad sonrió asintiendo, mientras ponía su ropa en su lugar, algo incomodo pues el fluido del otro seguiría bajo su ropa. -Es difícil no olvidarlo, cuando lo repites cada dos segundos...-

El General río por lo bajo de acuerdo, solía repetirlo mucho. -Lo siento... No quisiera costarme el empleo porque esto se llegue a saber...-

-Entiendo... Pero sigo sin comprender que diferencia hace que me toques, o no.- Chad entendía que había algo ahí, y no solo era un fetiche por verle, porque podía ver las ganas y como se contenia para no tocarle.

-Las leyes son específicas... Solo trato de asegurarme...- dijo sin saber cómo explicar. -... Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.-

El joven levantó una ceja sin entender. -¿Enserio hay leyes sobre fraternizar en el trabajo?...-

-¿Fraternizar en el trabajo?... No, me refiero a... Bueno... Ya sabes, leyes contra...- trago duro. -...Estar con menores de edad...-

-¿Menores de edad?- A este punto el muchacho parecía realmente confundido.

-Si... Menores de 18 específicamente...- dijo extrañado, el chico parecía muy listo como para no saber acerca de esto.

-¿Crees que tengo menos de 18?- dijo incrédulo. ¿De esto se trataba todo entonces? Pensó.

Hubo silencio... Y James cayó en cuenta finalmente, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca seca sin poder articular palabra. Y fue esta expresión la que se lo confirmó al menor.

-Espera... ¿Enserio, Pensabas que era menor de edad?...-Chad río, en verdad no era la primera vez que se lo decían pero. -¿Como crees que trabajaría en la NASA si fuera así?-

-¿¡Trabajas aquí!?- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silenció.

-¡Por supuesto!... ¿Que otra cosa haría aquí diario, si no fuera así?- dijo casi ofendido.

El mayor se tomó el rostro entre las manos pensando en lo idiota que era.  
-Nunca me lo pregunte... ¡Di por hecho que visitabas a tus padres!... Nunca te vi con gaffete o uniforme! Y usas ropa de calle! ¿¡Que querías que pensara!?-

Chad finalmente saco una buena carcajada. -James... Es la hora del almuerzo... No voy a usar mi bata el 100% del tiempo!- Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el mayor nunca pasaba por el laboratorio, asi que era comprensible que no le allá visto en su área de trabajo, y sólo talvez casualmente por los pasillos o aquí en el área de descanso.

James no había estado más rojo en su vida, sus orejas estaban coloradas, y trataba de cubrir su cara. ¿Enserio era tan sucio por su fantasía de un menor de edad, que se había segado tanto?. -Supongo... Que debes estar asqueado de mi...- dijo finalmente después de esperar a que el otro acabará de reír.

-Mmm... Un poco si...-dijo completamente sincero.- Pero pensándolo bien... Nunca hiciste nada que yo no quisiera... Y fuiste muy estricto con eso de no tocar... Bueno, incluso si me eyaculaste encima...- se acercó para estar de pie entre las piernas del mayor sentado, apartando sus manos para verle a la cara. -Pero almenos... Eso quiere decir, que ya no hay excusa para seguir usando esa ridícula regla de no tocar...- dijo sonriendo coqueto.

James se sonrojo, pero ahora no por vergüenza, era verdad, tenía la fantasía de cualquier pederasta en el mundo frente a él. Un chico de lo mas lindo y coqueto con apariencia joven, que enrealidad era legal.

\---

Y fue así básicamente como inicio. James adoraba fingir que su novio era menor de edad. Y por más horrible que sonara esto, era algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Claro, ahora lo sabía, Chad tenía 24 años, era un adulto joven que además trabajaba en la NASA. Pero a puertas cerradas, era su niño de 15 que usaba uniformes escolares, y ropa de un chico de su edad (Lo cual era fácil, pues el guardarropa casual de Chad, se asemejaba mucho a lo que un niño de 15 usaría)

Si... James se había encontrado el modo de conseguirle un uniforme de colegio y todo. Y con el uniforme, una mochila, libros de texto y la coquetería de Chad, podían pasar horas encerrados en la alcoba.

La vida era perfecta.

Bueno, excepto cuando se andaban en público, y Chad debía demostrar ser mayor de edad para que no se llevarán a su novio detenido. O para explicar que no era su hijo cuando era visto por los compañeros militares de James.

Pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por disfrutar de este fetiche que ambos compartían.


	2. Inclinacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd x General  
> (Advertencia: adoracion de genitales(?))

Chad era gay... Este no era ningún secreto, el sabía que amaba a los hombres desde muy joven, más específicamente le gustaban los penes, uno pensaría que esto era lógico, pues es lo que ser gay significaba... pero la verdad es que a Chad en verdad, EN VERDAD le gustaban los penes.

Y esto quedó realmente claro cuando el General empezó a salir con el.

Al principio James pensaba que solo se trataba de que su novio era más sexual y menos inocente de lo que se imagino, pero conforme más veces lo hacían, podía ver que había un fetiche ahí.

Chad adoraba restregar su cara con la entrepierna de su novio, ya fuera que llevará ropa puesta o no. Cuando estaban en pijama a punto de dormir, o en el sofá viendo una película, siempre tomaba una oportunidad para usar su entrepierna de almohada, o aveces darle un beso rápido atravez de la tela de su pijama.

Era muy táctil, en la privacidad de su casa, nunca se contenia para agarrar, tocar y apretar a su antojo. Ya fuera que estubiera haciendo el desayuno o cambiándose de ropa, el chico llegaba y tocaba su miembro. No siempre de forma sexual, aveces era una caricia que no necesariamente significaba sexo, sólo una pasada de mano, o delinear la cabeza con su dedo.

Y no solo era su pene, era todo lo que su sexo implicaba, pues muchas veces se encontró viendo películas, con su novio tanteando sus testículos a diestra y siniestra.

Muchas veces le insistió a James que comenzará a andar desnudo por la casa, vivían solos, tenían persianas, y la idea de tener ese miembro y esas bolas colgando a la vista, todo el día sólo para el, era suficiente para emocionarle como loco. Y aunque en situaciones especiales su novio le había dado el gusto, James se sentía más cómodo, con almenos su pantalón pijama puesto.

Por suerte, logró que almenos desistiera de usar ropa interior debajo, y así ver cómo todo colgaba bajo su pijama, apretando y jalando cada que quisiera.

A Chad no le avergonzaba, admitía que tenía un gusto por su pene. Por lo regular lo declaraba como suyo, de su propiedad, sólo para el, y aveces pensaba que lo besaba incluso más que a su mismo novio.

Pero todo se volvía aún más obvio cuando estaban en pleno acto sexual.

Un simple oral, era todo un ritual para ellos, Chad se tomaba su tiempo, desde que sacaba los pantalones de su novio, acariciaba, pasaba su dedo desde la base, su tronco ancho atravez de todas esas venas, hasta su cabeza bulbosa y apretaba su pulgar contra su ranura que por lo regular ya chorreaba pre-venir a este punto.

Recorría con la punta de su lengua los mismos caminos, memorizándolos, cada tanto deteniéndose para restregar la cabeza de su miembro contra su mejilla, como si de un gato se tratara, tratando de restregarlo contra toda su cara.

Lo besaba, lo lamia, y cuando finalmente lo ponía dentro de su boca, corazones se marcaban en sus ojos.

En muchas ocasiones James se aterraba, pues Chad, además de poder poner todo su miembro dentro (lo que implicaba llegar hasta su garganta) solía quedarse así más tiempo del necesario.

Sus labios se cerraban contra la base de su pene, su nariz contra los vellos púbicos de su novio.

Aveces James dudaba si estaba respirando.

Pero la expresión de satisfacción en su cara era suficiente para dejarle continuar. Por lo regular le gustaba que se viniera en su garganta, por lo que ponía mucha énfasis en meterlo lo más profundo posible en cada vaivén.

James se dejó de preocupar hace mucho y sólo le daba lo que quería, que era mover sus caderas fuerte para follarle la boca.

Después de correrse en su boca, amaba sacarlo para llenar su cara, si algo lo ponía más loco que restregar su pene en su cara, era restregar su pene en su cara con su semen chorreadole encima.

Entre más manchado y lleno de su semilla estubiera, era más feliz. Y después de todo eso, se daba su tiempo para limpiarlo meticulosamente con la lengua, tragando todo el semen que le cubria, dejando su miembro limpio y brilloso de su saliva.

James a este punto estaria exausto y con suerte su novio le abrazaría y dormirían juntos de forma tierna, o talvez no, y Chad decidiría besar su pene un poco más, y talvez quedar dormido con su cara en el.

Y probablemente, soñando con su pene también.


	3. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan x Director (Wade)  
> (Advertencia: Frottage, Consentimiento dudoso)

Tenía tantos papeles pendientes que archivar, por lo regular no hacía este tipo de trabajos molestos, su secretaria se encargaba de archivar los papeles en la bóveda, pero estaba en su almuerzo y no podía dejar que documentos tan importantes estuvieran sin resguardo mucho tiempo.

Debía ser una tarea simple y de rutina, llevaba la carpeta bajo el brazo, mientras desbloqueo su celular y decidió revisar cómo iba su cosecha virtual en los Sims, cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina, sintió que chocaba contra algo.

Caminaba lo bastante lento como para que sólo fuera un rose, pero se sonrojó cuando noto que fue con lo que había chocado su entrepierna.

Ni más ni menos que el culo del Mexicano.

Era bien sabido que el hombre de la limpieza amaba escuchar música mientras trapeaba, nunca nadie le llamó la atención por eso, mientras hiciera su trabajo estaba bien.

Pero por lo regular lo hacía con una bocina y no con audífonos como hacía ahora.

El Mexicano movía su trasero al ritmo de la música, fuera la que fuera que escuchaba para estarse moviendo así.

Wade no se movió, ni aparto, pensando que se alejaría al haberlo sentido la primera vez, pero no. Probablemente Juan creía estarse rosando contra un objeto inanimado. Porque al trapear se alejaba y volvía a aplastar su trasero contra Wade cada vez que daba una pasada más.

El director trago duro esa segunda vez, pues estaba seguro que su miembro se había plantado justo en medio de su trasero.

Seguía sin moverse, rezando porque hubiera una tercera vez. Siguiendo con la vista ese culo perfecto, hasta que finalmente lo hiso, volvió a hacerse para atrás, pero ahora no fue un choque ocasional, Juan se había inclinado a tallar un área en particular en el piso con el trapeador, dejando su trasero unido indefinidamente con el ahora bulto del director, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría.

El moreno dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, la vista de ese trasero cubierto en jeans ajustados, que contorneaba a la perfección su bulto, como si estuvieran hechos para embonar juntos.

Wade no aguanto más, se guardó el celular y tiro la carpeta a un lado, agarrando esas caderas estrechas y apretándo al hombre contra su miembro, a su vez que movía sus caderas adelante.

Juan casi pierde el equilibrio al ser jalado para atrás tan brusco y de la nada, volteo sobre su hombro sacándose los audífonos.

-¡Epale! ¿Que paso?- dijo en español olvidando por un momento que el Director no le entendía.

-Shhh... -le silenció sin molestarse en preguntar que había dicho. -Just keep moving...- dijo forzando algo su voz para que saliera igual de gruesa y seria que siempre.

Juan tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer y si suponía bien, el Director de la NASA se estaba dando placer frotándose contra su trasero.

¿Que se supone que se debía hacer en momentos como éste?

Salir corriendo e ir a quejarse con los de derechos al trabajador. (Poco factible tomando en cuenta su posición como indocumentado) o dejarse frotar y terminar rápido para mantener su empleo (más probable a salir bien, pues era el Director de la NASA es el que estaba tras el después de todo.)

El Mexicano terminó dándose por vencido y con la cara roja se dejo hacer, lo que sea que el otro hacia.

Al principio sólo se sintió bochornoso, sentía un bulto considerable queriendose meter entre sus nalgas, agradecía que hubiera dos juegos de prendas entre el miembro del director y su culo.

De la nada y sin previo aviso, fue empujado a la pared, por un momento creyó que había cambiado de opinión pero no, al parecer, sólo quería acorralarle contra la pared, pues volvió a ponerse en su contra, ahora más pegado y susurrándole al oído. -I said... Keep moving...-

-Okay okay!... - finalmente respondio, sin la mas mínima idea de como debía hacerlo, aún estaban vestidos, suponía que el morenazo sólo quería sentirlo, o algo así.

Movió sus caderas, balanceando su trasero de atrás a adelante, como suponía que las mujeres hacían para los hombres en posiciones similares. Parecía haberle atinado al movimiento, pues el Direc comenzaba a decirle de cosas sucias en su oído, que la verdad prefería no escuchar.

Se aguantaba los quejidos, pues el moreno le apretaba muy fuerte las caderas cuando lo movía, seguro acabaría con las marcas de sus manos en los huesos de la cadera.

Por su parte, el Director no podía estar más a gusto, tenia una vista perfecta y de primer plano de su bulto apretándose contra el medio de ese culo, que se balanceaba para el, por como lo movía podía decir que este hombre lo había echo antes, o todos los latinos tenían el don de mover las caderas y perrear así?, quien sabe.

De lo que si estaba seguro era que quería más, y lo quería ahora.

Juan sintió como se alejaba nuevamente, agradeciendo a la virgensita su suerte, pensando que talvez ahora si lo dejaría en paz, sólo para voltear y ver por sobre su hombro como el moreno se abria los pantalones. ¡Me relleva la chingada! Pensó.

Wade rio. -No te dije que podías voltear...- dijo divertido por lo curioso que le salió el Mexicano.

Juan se volvió a estampar la mejilla contra la pared, no es como si quisiera ver la pinche anaconda de todos modos, seguro sólo le pondría más nervioso.

-Good boy... ¿Como dicen los Mexicanos?... "Flojito y cooperando"- dijo en Español, el asentó del gringo era pésimo, pero igual le entendió.

Wade terminó de sacar su miembro ya completamente duro, era algo impresionante de ver para cualquiera, y en momentos así agradecía su raza.

El Mexicano por su parte no lo agradeció cuando sintió la puntita contra la tela de jean, justo en la costura de en medio de su trasero. Wade le embarraba su miembro por todo el culo, y apesar de estar vestido, Juan sintió todo mucho más real ahora.

En un punto sintió como la tremenda anaconda buscaba meterse entre sus muslos, como reacción involuntaria apretó sus muslos juntos provocando que el Gringo gruñera contra su cuello.

Juan se aterro, ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Putamah sería despedido y deportado.

-God... Hazlo de nuevo... - susurró poniendo su boca contra su cuello, probando el sabor salado de su sudor y pasando a su hombro para morder atravez de la ropa.

El Mexicano estaba de acuerdo que estás eran muchas emociones para un día, pero sólo hacia lo que le pedían, y apretó sus muslos juntos sintiendo la barra de carne duro como el infierno al hacerlo.

-Señor... ¿Ya me puedo ir?- pregunto con algo de miedo, pero estaba terriblemente incomodo, y no creía perder nada preguntando.

-¿Irte?... ¿Porque querrías hacer eso?...- Para horror del Mexicano sintió sus manos manosearle el pecho, y esto le dijo que al parecer no pararían.

Bien, esta era su vida ahora... Entre más pronto lo asimilara mejor. Dejo salir un largo suspiro, si debía hacer estas cosas para conservar su empleo, almenos podría hacer que fuera menos bochornoso.

-¿Podemos... Almenos ir a un lugar donde no nos vean?- Juan sabía que incluso si los vieran y hubiera pruebas de que él no quería esto, el americano tendría la credibilidad y el Mexicano sólo la deportación, prefería no tener los reflectores en su direccion de ninguna forma, para bien o para mal.

Eso era básicamente ser indocumentado, no llamar la atención a toda costa.

-Okay... Si así quieres...- Wade sonrió, rodeando la cintura del Mexicano para jalarle al armario de intendencia, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Era estrecho y oscuro, Juan levantó la mano para jalar el cordón del foco que con un "clic" encendió la luz. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues así, vio en todo su esplendor el miembro duro del Director.

Hay no, estaba bien grandísimo.

Wade rio. -¿Porque esa cara?... Is not so bad....- el moreno se sentó en unas cajas de utensilios de limpieza, jalando al pequeño hombre de su camisa para que se le acercara.

Oh no, no, no, no... Juan no queria tener nada que ver con esa "cosa".

-No, sabe que... Pensándolo bien, si, quiero irme ahora...- forcejeo lo suficiente para dejarle en claro que no quería, pero talvez no fue lo suficiente, pues el moreno solo reía pensando que se trataba de un tipo de juego.

Juan se ofendió, estaba tratando de empujarlo fuera, y el Gringo no lo tomaba enserio, en todo caso sólo paraba esos labios regordetes para intentar darle un beso. En un punto finalmente lo logró y fue ahi cuando Juan se quedó quieto.

Si había algo que notabas al primer momento de ver al Director, eran sus labios marcados y gruesos, y ahora sabía que ser besados por ellos, no era comparable con nada que allá sentido antes en su vida.

-Much better...-

El beso le distrajo lo suficiente como para que el moreno continuara sus cosas... Juan no acababa de entender que era lo que quería, si el Gringo quisiera cogerlo, lo hubiera hecho hace bastante, pero lo que había hecho hasta ahora parecía como si sólo estubiera interesado en frotarsele ensima.

-Quitate los pantalones, si?...-

Juan se regaño a si mismo por pensar lo anterior, claro que quería cogerle, ¿Que otra cosa sería?.

Al tardarse más de lo necesario Wade comenzó a ayudarle, bajando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, Juan apartó la vista por vergüenza, no quería ver cómo le bajaba la ropa interior.

Pero eso no ocurrió, fue agarrado por las caderas y dado vuelta, sin darse cuenta terminó sentado en su regazo aún con sus boxers puestos, con Wade suspirando en su cuello, su espalda contra su pecho, y con su miembro saliendo entre sus muslos nuevamente.

-Tocalo...-

-¿eh?...- Oh no, el no iba a tocar eso. Pensó.

Wade sujeto la muñeca del Mexicano, y llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de su enorme verga atrapada entre sus muslos. Bueno. Al parecer si iba a tocarlo.

-Y me ayudarías mucho si apretaras tus muslos otra vez...-

El moreno parecía tener muy en claro lo que quería, no era sólo la improvisación del momento, pero Juan seguía sin entender que demonios era esto.

Wave le sujeto de las caderas y lo alzaba unos centímetros, para dejarlo caer de nuevo. Era como si quisiera follar con sus muslos, que ahora sin la tela de jean, podía sentir esa sensación piel con piel.

El Mexicano estaba tan perdido, no sabía que hacer, ¿Se supone que debía correrse con esto? ¿O era un juego previo?. Virgensita, los gringos eran tan raros, incluso en el sexo. Pensó.

-Te sientes tan bien...- la voz completamente excitada del director le saco de sus pensamientos, respiraba pesado contra su cuello, y cada vez lo hacía rebotar más en su regazo, entrando y saliendo de entre sus muslos. Juan había dejado de agarrar su pene hace rato, debía buscar algo de que afirmarse para no caer. El Moreno no pareció importarle, mientras siguiera apretando sus muslos juntos.

Al principio había irritado un poco sus muslos internos, pero ahora sus muslos estaban manchados del pre-venir del moreno, y se resbalaban con bastante facilidad. Lo cual no era necesariamente bueno, pues cada vez le exigía apretarlos más para más fricción.

En un punto sólo se cansó, y cambio su agarre de sus caderas a sus muslos, para ayudarle a mantenerlos apretados juntos. -Si... Eso es todo...- gruñó ante el mejor agarre que tenía de esta forma, el Mexicano le ayudó rebotando un poco más, entre pequeños gemidos de cansancio, hasta que finalmente se dejó venir manchando los muslos de Juan, dejándolos más resbalosos de lo que ya estaban.

Juan se dejó caer en su regazo, cansado de subir y bajar, tratando de no ver el lío que le habían echo entre las piernas.

Okay, un negro se cogió mis muslos, eso era nuevo. No sabía si estaba mas feliz de que allá sido así pues seguro en su culo hubiera dolido mucho más.

Wade sonrió al ver al pequeño hombre aguadarse como un fideo en su contra, descansando su nuca en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

-"Eso fue muy bueno..."- dijo esforzándose para decirlo en español, besando su cuello.

Juan solo quería irse, o más bien, quería que el moreno se fuera de su cuarto de intendencia pero tenía una duda persistente en la cabeza. -¿Que fue eso exactamente?... Así cogen los jotos de aquí del gabacho?...-

Wade no entendió su pregunta al principio, pero después saco una carcajada. -¿Nunca habías hecho un frottage antes?...-

-Bueno, nunca había sido gay antes...-

El moreno volvió a reír, era como enseñarle a un niño ciencia espacial. -Damn dude!... Esto no es hacerca de ser gay, los heteros lo hacen también... Solo se trata de sexo sin penetracion, ¿Que acaso no hay eso en México?...-

El Mexicano dudo, la verdad no estaba seguro, quien sabe, tal vez si, así que sólo also los hombros. -No se... para mi eso sólo suena a un "arrimon"...-

Wade no podía parar de reír, lo que hacía al Mexicano sentirse bastante estupido y ofendido, así que trato de contener la risa. -Okay, okay... Entonces supongo que tendremos un buen de arrimones a partir de ahora...-

Juan pelo los ojos. ¡Lo sabía! Esto era de esas cosas que debía hacer diario para conservar la ciudadanía!


	4. Chubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary x Steve  
> (Advertencia: Feederism)

Gary y Steve tenían más de 20 años de casados. No muchas parejas, incluso heteros, podían decir eso, además de que lograban tener una relación fresca, y sin conflictos el 100% del tiempo.

El éxito de su relación se resumía en que ambos tenían gustos similares, en que ambos eran de personalidad tranquila, cero conflictiva, y que fácilmente se ponían de acuerdo en todo con tal de que el otro estubiera feliz.

Pero había una pequeña cosa en la que no pensaban igual.

El sexo.

A los ojos de todos, Steve y Gary era unos vírgenes de 40 años que probablemente nunca habían tenido sexo en su vidas.

Pero la verdad era que sólo Gary era un mojigato que debía luchar diario para alejar las manos de su novio.

Steve era muy táctil, no podía tener sus manos tranquilas, le gustaba apretar, masajear, sobar, acariciar, todo lo que fuera posible, pero más que nada, sus mejillas y su barriga.

Si bien Gary no le molestaba mucho ser tocado, le ponía tan nervioso el 100% del tiempo, no importa que tuvieran una relación de 20 años, el seguía sonrojándose como la primera vez.

Sobre todo cuando estaban en el trabajo.

-Steve... El Director esta en la oficina de alado basta...- dijo riendo apenado, mientras las manos de su novio apretaban sus mejillas regordetas.

-Sabes que amo tus cachetitos amor... Sólo un poco más...- dijo riendo, cada vez que apretaba sus mejillas con sus palmas, su boquita se aplastaba y parecía que Gary hiciera trompitas, aveces aprovechaba eso para darle besitos.

El primer beso fue adorable, pero cuando Steve empezaba a dar demasiados besos, sabía que era el momento de detenerlo o se volvería algo poco profesional.

-Steve... Estamos trabajando...- Gary usaba su arma secreta, básicamente, sus ojos de perrito y un puchero.

Steve no podía contra eso y asintió. -Esta bien hermoso, sólo porque eres adorable...- dio un último besito en su puchero y se alejó.

Estos ataques de su novio eran fáciles de controlar, pero había otras situaciones en las que, no eran tan sencillo.

Gary prefería los abrazos, besos castos de piquito, y aunque a Steve le gustaban también, había veces que quería algo más. El problema empezaba cuando quería más en el entorno de trabajo (El cual era sagrado para Gary).

Y esto solo se magnificaba cuando ambos tenían horario nocturno, donde estaban prácticamente solos en el laboratorio, por la noche.

Gary mordió una rosquilla de chocolate, cuando sintió a su novio abrazarle por detrás.

-Steve, hay cámaras...-

-Nadie revisa esas cámaras amor, además, no estamos haciendo nada malo...- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la barriga de su novio.

Gary era gordito... No era ningún secreto, desde pequeño siempre fue bajito y regordete, aprendió a vivir con ello, siempre tubo algo de baja autoestima por eso, pero más aún junto a su pareja, pues Steve era tan alto y delgado(Y a sus ojos bastante guapo) que siempre se sintió menos que el.

No importaba cuantas veces Steve le repitiera que para el era el hombresito más lindo del mundo. Lo cual, no era mentira. Steve amaba todo de Gary, sus mejillas, su barriguita, su personalidad tan amable y sumisa. Era perfecto.

El mas alto no dejo de abrazarle, pero mientras una mano seguía apretando su barriga, llevo su otra mano a la caja de donas y tomó una de chocolate con chispas, dándole una mordida.

Gary podía escuchar como Steve masticaba a centímetros de su oído. Pero sólo le dio un mordisco y acerco el resto a la boca de su novio.

-No gracias... Ya me comí la mía...- Gary veía como el más alto no alejaba la dona de su boca, como si insistiera en que la comiera y pensó, que sería una de esas veces.

Si, esto ya había pasado antes, situaciones en las que Steve le insitaba a comer más. A Gary le gustaba comer, así que no era como si le estubiera obligando, pero siempre le parecía tan extraño.

-Esta bien, sólo una mordida...- dijo dándose por vencido, y mordiendo de la misma parte que Steve mordió antes, eran pareja hace tanto, claro que no les molestaba compartir saliva.

Steve se mordía el labio mientras le veía por sobre su hombro, le encantaba verlo masticar con las mejillas llenas, empujo con cuidado más de la rosquilla en su boca, manchando un poco sus labios de chocolate.

Gary luchaba un poco por llevar tanto en su boca, seguro necesitaría una servilleta después, pero nada era en realidad incomodo, sólo extraño, sobre todo sintiendo la otra mano de su novio sobre su barriga, masajeando en círculos.

De un momento a otro, engulló el último trozo, lamiendo sus labios para limpiar algo del chocolate, Steve no se perdió esto, y le acercó sus dedos manchados del dulce también.

Gary no veía lo sexual en esto, así que sólo lo hizo, lamió las puntas de sus dedos dejándolas limpias, mientras escuchaba a Steve respirarle algo fuerte en el cuello.

-¿Satisfecho bebé?...- pregunto tan tierno como siempre, Gary se sentía tan afortunado de tener un novio tan considerado que siempre cuidaba que no tuviera hambre.

-Si, gracias...- asintió.

-Oh bueno... Esperaba que quisieras la última dona de la caja...- dijo tomando una rosquilla de fresa y acercándola a su boca.

Gary nego. -No, esta bien... Puedes comerla tu, casi no as comido nada...-

Steve desistió un segundo, lamiendo el glaseado de la dona. -Listo... Tu turno...- dijo creyendo que con eso bastaba, y le acercó la dona a los labios de su novio de nuevo.

-Steve... Ni siquiera la mordiste... Además ahora tiene tus babas...-

El mas alto rio, pero no desistía, pego la rosquilla a sus labios manchándole con glaseado rosa.-No te molestan mis babas cuando me besas...-

Gary no podía discutir contra esa lógica. -Si la como, ¿prometerás comportarte el resto de la noche?-

Supuso que Steve asintió, pues sentía como su rostro se movía contra su hombro y esto le bastó.

-Bien... Una dona más no me hará daño...- con una sonrisa, Gary mordió la rosquilla de fresa, lamida o no, estaba deliciosa.

Steve estaba feliz cuando el otro comía, ambos lo sabían, pero sólo el más alto sabía porque. Gary ignoraba que o cual era el significado de Feederism.

-Aww te vez tan lindo comiendo.- dijo inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su novio, sentía el movimiento de cuando masticaba, y sólo le encantaba más.

A Gary no le molestaba ser visto comiendo, después de años de salir con Steve, sólo se acostumbró, pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, era a las manos de su novio, sobretodo cuando estaban en el laboratorio como ahora.

-Steve... Lo prometiste...- dijo con la boca llena, cuando sintió, como la mano del más alto, desabrochaba un par de botones de su bata y camisa, para meter su mano a tocar su barriga.

-Solo tocaré tu barriguita... Eso no es malo...-

-No, supongo que no lo es... ¿Pero no puedes esperar a la casa?-

-Awww Gary, sólo un poco... ¿No quieres verme feliz?...- Steve sabía que podía atentar contra el reflejo de Gary, de hacer todo para que su pareja fuera feliz, y está era una de esas veces que no le molestaba usar esos trucos sucios.

-Steve... Sabes que verte feliz es lo único que me importa...- dijo resignado, pues sabía que había aceptado al decir eso. -... Esta bien... Puedes tocar sólo un poco... Pero enserio Steve aveces pareces un niño consentido...-bromeo.

El más alto retomó su movimiento, metiendo finalmente su mano dentro de su camisa, y sintió la suave piel de la barriguita de su novio. -Eso es... Porque me consientes mucho...-

Gary estaba bastante rojo a este punto, sus orejas, mejillas y nariz resaltaban coloradas con el resto de su piel pálida. -Tu, tu también me consientes mucho cariño...- dijo al ver como su novio acercaba el resto de la rosquilla de fresa, y retomó a comerla.

Cada tanto podía oír los suspiros felices de Steve sobre su hombro, estaba tan feliz, eso le encantaba.

Tomo entre sus labios el último trozo de rosquilla y repitió lo de antes sin esperar a que se lo pidiera, lamió sus dedos limpios, y eso provocó un escalofrío a su pareja. Gary estaba por dejar salir una risita, cuando lo sintió.

-Steve... Acaso tú...- Cuando creía que no era posible ponerse más rojo, el científico bajito, sintió "algo" contra su trasero, No, no no. No! No podía ser, en sus años juntos jamás había pasado esto en el trabajo, si, Steve le había dado besitos, caricias, cosas que Gary prefería para la casa y no para un ambiente profesional. Pero nunca en sus 20 años de casados su novio jamás había tenido una "ereccion" (hasta pensar la palabra le avergonzaba) en el trabajo.

¿Que estaba diciendo? Incluso cuando pasaba en casa se avergonzaba, aquí y con la idea de las cámaras sólo era peor.

-Ay Steve...- dijo completamente abochornado, tapando su rostro rojo con sus manos, como si esto le hiciera desaparecer.

-Perdoname bollito, es que estas tan lindo cuando comes...- Steve estaba genuinamente apenado, sabía lo fácil que era poner incomodo a Gary, la intimidad en casa era vergonzosa para el, seguro en el trabajo sería mil veces peor. -Además, te estás tan suavesito aquí...- Steve, ahora con sus dos manos libres podía apretar mejor la barriga de su novio, a lo que el solo dejo salir un chillido.

Gary no sabía que hacer, sólo trataba de no moverse para no rosarse con la "protuberancia" de su pareja.

-Steve... Lo prometiste...- logró articular palabra finalmente, e incluso si Steve no le veía, sabía la carita de perrito triste que hacía.

-its Okay, lo siento... No te me pongas así...- dijo sin dejar de sentirse realmente mal.

-Esta bien... Se que no es tu culpa... Pero... -hiso una pausa con su tono de voz muy bajito. -...La próxima vez me gustaría que cuidaras tus manos... Almenos aquí en el trabajo... ¿Esta bien amor?-

Steve no podía decir que no a eso cuando era dicho tan amable y lindo. -Si amor... Lo siento, no volverá a pasar...-

El hombre más bajito, se destapó el rostro finalmente y le sonrio, viendo por ensima del hombro.

Steve aprovechó esto para voltearlo con delicadeza y abrazarlo de frente.

Gary estaba apenado sabiendo lo que estaba entre ellos, pero su novio parecía abrazarle con ternura y no otra cosa, así que correspondió el abrazo, rodeando su cuello y recargando su rostro en el pecho de Steve.

-Bueno... Supongo que un abrazo en medio del trabajo de vez en cuando está bien...-

El mas alto sonrió apoyando la barbilla contra la cabeza de Gary, y estubo de acuerdo. -Si... Sólo abrazos a partir de ahora... guardaremos lo demás para la casa... Incluyendo comer rosquillas...- bromeó.

Gary estubo de acuerdo también hasta que escuchó lo último y se confundió. ¿Porque comer rosquillas sería algo malo? Pero estaba tan cómodo en el abrazo de Steve como para romper el silencio con sus preguntas.


	5. Lluvia Dorada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd x General  
> (Advertencia: Urolagnia, humillación, degradación, violencia y el General no es muy agradable aqui, si no te gusta no leas.)

Todos conocian al General James en la NASA, era el hijo de perra mas odiado en las instalaciones, incluso su mejor y único amigo Wade, admitía no poder aguantarlo aveces.

Los soldados soñaban con bailar en su tumba, los astronautas rezaban por no ser acondicionados por el, y los científicos tiritaban de sólo escuchar su nombre pronunciar.

No había esepcion, todos le aborrecían, y el lo sabía. Oh si, James amaba la sensación de ser temido y odiado, ¿Que podían hacer al respecto?... Nada, el era su superior, sólo Wade le superaba en rango, e incluso el se dio por vencido con su actitud hace años.

-¡You are a Fucking imbesil!... -grito contra un joven científico de nuevo ingreso que había chocado con el en una esquina, el pobre chico era piel y huesos, y el choque le hiso caer y tirar sus papeles.

-I-I'm sorry, General.... Yo no me fijé por donde...-

-¡SHUT UP!... Yo no te di permiso de hablar!...- el pobre chico se encontraba de rodillas cuando recibió una patada que lo hiso caer contra su costado al piso.

Esto se hiso bastante común, el joven "Chad" se convirtió rápidamente en su favorito para intimidar, era prácticamente su saco de boxeo, el miedo que tenía a diario por hacerlo enojar, sólo le hacia cometer errores, o tirar cosas, que a su vez le hacían enojar aún más. Era un ciclo infinito, que no acabaría nada bien.

James amaba tener el control de la situación, todo se trataba hacerca del poder y de imponerlo por sobre todos, fuera cual fuera la forma.

Por lo regular era gritando e insultado, y otras veces humillándolo a hacer tareas degradantes o hablándole de apodos y sobrenombres ofensivos, pero en casi la misma cantidad de situaciones usaba la violencia física. Con el científico era fácil debido a su físico, jalaba su sueter alzándolo en el aire, lo empujaba contra una pared o le hacia perder el equilibrio para que callera al suelo. En menor medida llegaba a golpearlo directamente, pues aún debía cuidarse de los del derechos al trabajador. Pero era una posibilidad, aún así Chad sabía que era capaz de eso y mas.

Con el tiempo esto se volvió tan común que Chad había adquirido un reflejo de cubrirse estando a su alrededor.

-¡CHAD DONDE ESTAN MIS DOCUMENTOS!- grito atravez de su altavoz.

El científico quien estaba en su escritorio, tomó los papeles corriendo a la oficina del General, sabía que el hombre estaba enojado, pero si no iba ya, se enojaría aún más después.

-Perdon... M-mi General, la impresora de la oficina está...- entro tembloroso a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras el.

-¡No quiero tus malditas excusas!... Siempre es la misma mierda contigo! Dame esos papeles antes de que me encargué de que te saquen de tu estupido cubículo...- estiró su mano para recibir los papeles.

Pero el pobre joven tiritaba tanto, apenas y podía acercar sus manos sin temblar, cuando creyó que había logrado poner la carpeta en manos de su superior, su codo chocó con una taza en el escritorio del General, derramando el café en su traje condecorado.

En ese momento, el científico sabía que había muerto, su sangre bajo de golpe a sus pies, se tentó a salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que no podria dar un paso sin caer.

El mayor se levantó de golpe, viendo su traje manchado de café en su regazo, la mayoría había caído en su escritorio y el piso, pero aún así tenía una mancha del tamaño de una mano en el pantalón.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- grito haciendo temblar al joven aún más, dio dos zancadas hacia el muchacho que ya se cubría con sus manos, como si eso le sirviera de algo.

-¿¡Te crees muy gracioso!?- le sujeto del cabello jalando su cabeza para que le escuchara.

Chad apretó los dientes del dolor, pero se las arregló para negar con la cabeza. -Y-yo... Lo siento señor, fue un accidente!-

-¿¡Un accidente!? ¿¡UN ACCIDENTE!?...- le jalo de los cabellos hasta el escritorio aplastando su cabeza contra el café derramado ahí. -Entonces, ¡Limpia tu fucking accidente!...-

Al terminar de gritar le soltó, dejando que el chico levantara la cabeza, tenía café en la cara que se limpió con la manga de su bata, pero no tenía idea de como limpiaría eso sin un trapo.

-¿¡Eres estupido o que!?...- dijo empujando su cabeza adelante otra vez, pero ahora dejándolo a un centímetro del desastre -¡Limpialo con la lengua!-

Chad dejo salir un gemido lastimoso, y sólo asintió. -Si, señor...-

El chico tiritaba, pero se las arregló para no sollozar, y sacar la lengua lamiendo el café del escritorio, la superficie era de madera lisa y barnizada, por lo que no fue difícil deslizar su lengua para limpiar el café, por otro lado, era desagradable, el café estaba tibio y no sabía mucho a café cuando se lamia de una superficie sucia.

Podía ver de reojo que el General seguía ahí firme, esperando que lo lamiera todo, con una expresión de disgusto en la cara.

-Eres asqueroso...- dijo con desagrado, haciéndole sentir aún mas sucio.

El hombre mayor tomó asiento en su silla nuevamente, viendo como el chico daba las ultimas lamidas, y cuando parecía haber acabado alejo su rostro lentamente.

-... L-listo...- dijo con algo de miedo, pues no estaba seguro si sería todo.

-No... Aun no as terminado...- le jalo del cabello de la nuca obligándole a arrodillarse, sus rodillas se humedecieron con el café en el piso, y gimió, tanto por el jalón de cabello, como por imaginarse que debería lamer el café del piso ahora.

-S-señor...General...- rogó. -Por favor...- dijo negando con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo.

-Si aún no te e dicho nada, pedazo mierda...- dijo sin soltar su cabello. -Pero si, quiero que lo limpies todo... Todo esto...-

Pero en vez de jalar su cabeza al piso como supuso, le jalo a su entrepierna, donde la mancha de café seguía húmeda.

-limpialo todo...Y no te detengas hasta que diga que pares...-

Chad tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, las lágrimas le picaban en los lagrimales, y su labio le temblaba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Maldita sea, ¿¡Estas sordo o que!?...- grito presionando su cabeza contra la mancha en su entrepierna, Chad sujeto las rodillas de hombre para luchar por apartarse pues no podía respirar.

-Lo haré! Lo haré!...- dijo luchando por que le soltara para no terminar asfixiado.

James finalmente le soltó separando las piernas, poniéndose comodo.

Chad por su parte miro la mancha húmeda en su pantalón, no tenía sentido hacer esto, la mancha estaba impregnada en la tela, lamerle no haría nada al respecto, pero ya intuía que esto no se trataba de limpiarlo, se trataba de poder, de humillarlo.

Antes de que el mayor se enfureciera aún más, se acercó con el labio temblando, y abrió la boca, sacando su lengua. Dio la primera lamida en la tela, y se alejó de inmediato... Lo había sentido, sentía lo que estaba debajo, y estaba duro.

-Estas haciendo que me impaciente niño...- advirtió.

Chad cerró fuerte sus ojos, pensando que si no le veía sería menos difícil. Contuvo la respiracion y volvió a acercarse, lamiendo algo inseguro. Sentía el borde de su cierre y las demás costuras del pantalón en la punta de su lengua, y cada tanto un pequeño espasmo debajo. El científico sabía que era... Era su miembro el que tenía esos espasmos, el hombre mayor se estaba despertando con esto, quien sabe... Probablemente empezó a despertarse desde que lo veía lamer el escritorio.

-Solo con lamidas no lo limpiaras... Chupalo...- ordenó.

El joven se alejó viéndolo aterrado pero confundido. No comprendía que quería que hiciera, y temia que el no saber, le hiciera enojar más.

-Abre tu maldita boca, y haz succión imbécil...- le aclaró finalmente, jalando de nuevo su pelo para acercarle.

El científico aún no tenía claro que hacer, pero lo hiso, abrió su boca y tomó el bulto entre sus labios, y succiono. La tela húmeda se sentía extraño, no sabía a café, no había tanto líquido como para que la succión le trajera algo a la boca, lo único que hacía era despertar más al General, incluso estaba seguro que lo que sostenía entre sus labios, debía ser la cabeza de su miembro.

Entonces, el superior, dejo salir un gruñido molesto, asustando al pobre muchacho que se separó. No estaba seguro, pero esto enojo aún más al General, porque se puso de pie, y le empujo tirándolo al suelo, perdiendo sus lentes en el proceso.

No veía bien sin sus lentes, pero incluso viendo borroso, distinguía lo que el General hacia... Estaba desabrochándose el cinturón, y abriendo sus pantalones.

-De rodillas...- ordenó. Chad quería buscar sus lentes para huir de ahi, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, el mayor se puso de pie casi sobre el, apenas dándole tiempo de ponerse de rodillas como le ordenó.

Se quedó quieto esperando una orden aunque eso le costará otro jalón de cabello, ya suponía que quería que hiciera, y la sola idea le aterraba.

-Cabeza arriba... Vez ese ventilador de techo... -apunto el ventilador que colgaba moviéndose lentamente. -No quiero que apartes la vista de el...- dijo bastante serio, como si las consecuencias de no hacerle caso fueran serias también.

Chad estaba confundido, pero lo hiso, mantuvo su espalda erguida, cabeza arriba y viendo al ventilador, sus rodillas dolían de estar arrodillado pero no hiso ningún movimiento.

Una sombra se cirnio sobre el, cubriéndole un poco la vista al ventilador, el General estaba a un paso de el ahora, con su miembro en la mano. Y fue ahí cuando lo sintió...

Un fluido caliente chorreando en su barbilla, escurriendo a su cuello levemente expuesto por estar viendo hacia arriba.

En primera instancia, creyó que había eyaculado sobre el... No sabía si eso era mejor o peor que la realidad. Pero el liquido no era viscoso ni espeso, sin mencionar qué era demasiado, el sonido de chorreo fue finalmente el que se lo confirmó.

El General estaba orinandole ensima...

Y tenia una sonrisa depravada en su cara mientras lo hacía. Chad por su parte, apenas estubo consciente de la acción apretó su boca cerrada, y cerró los ojos, consciente de que había roto la regla de ver hacia arriba.

Fue un gran error, no solo porque seguro el General le castigaría después, si no, porque al no ver, hacia que sus sentidos se concentrarán en la sensación de ese liquido caliente sobre su piel.

El chorro se dirigió a su pecho, donde hiso que su sueter se adhiriera contra su piel.

Hiso una mueca de asco, se sentía tan humillado, con vergüenza, y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

Sitio una mano sobre su cabeza, jalando su pelo para hacerle levantar la cara de nuevo. El chorro se dirigió a su cara, donde el liquido se combinaba con sus lágrimas, Chad luchaba por apretar su boca cerrada, y no respirar por la nariz, lo cual fue un gran error... Pues esto le hiso reclamar por aire después, y abrir la boca en un jadeo.

Y lo sintió... el sabor caliente y amargo en su boca, que le hacía querer vomitar. Cerro la boca en reflejo nuevamente, pero era tarde, el liquido y su sabor ya estaban ahi, quizo escupir pero no lo hiso, tenía miedo.

Pudo escuchar una risa, el General estaba riendo de el.

El chico jamás se había sentido asi, tenía una sensación en el pecho que no podía describir, y que de la cual no quería pensar mucho.

Entonces, el chorro seso, bien, no podía durar para siempre, pensó el mayor, se acercó un poco, limpiando las últimas gotas de la punta de su pene contra la mejilla del cientifico, provocándole un escalofrío.

El General le dio un buen vistazo al muchacho... Era todo un lío, su sueter estaba adherido a su piel al estar tan húmedo, liquido le había llegado hasta los jeans, más específicamente su entrepierna. Chad levantaba las manos, tratando de limpiar su cara con las mangas de su bata, mientras lloraba, estaba seguro, por mas que intentara no sollozar podía ver las lágrimas ahí.

-Largo de aquí... - James volvió a cerrar sus pantalones regresando a su silla, dejando al pobre joven para levantarse sólo y pensando en cómo haría para salir de ahí sin ser visto.

James no volvió a ver al chico el resto del día, supuso que la experiencia le había echo huir a su casa, la verdad no le importaba, also los hombros y continuó su día laboral.

\-----

Chad había llorado mucho esa noche, había tomado el primer taxi que encontró fuera de las instalaciones, y corrió a casa, estubo almenos una hora viéndose en el espejo del baño entre lágrimas.

¿Porque?... ¿Porque estaba tan aterrado de entrar a tomar una ducha?... ¿Porque imaginaba al General viéndole en este momento y desaprobando lo que hiciera? ¿Porque estaba teniendo esta reacción en sus pantalones?

Chad lloro de sólo verse tan humillado y al fondo de hoyo, para después armarse de valor para ducharse, convenciéndose de que el General no le veía, y se desplomo en su cama llorando en su almohada hasta caer dormido.

\-----

Los días después de eso fueron nefastos, no solo debia vivir con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, si no, que además debía aguantar que el General parecía el mismo de siempre, gritándole, empujándole y degradándolo con trabajos de secretaria que no eran de su estatus como cientifico.

Chad procuraba no estar a solas con él mucho tiempo o en absoluto. Temiendo que lo de la última vez se repitiera, o algo mucho peor esta vez.

Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

James había notado como a raíz de eso, el muchacho le temia aún más si era posible, pero peor aun, le estaba evitando y eso no le gustaba, ¿Acaso ese mocoso pensaba que podía huir de el así?.

Ese había sido un día con poco trabajo, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, y atravez de las persianas de su oficina podía ver cuando el muchacho se levantaba de su cubículo.

Esperó su momento y le siguio.

No sabía porque, en todos sus años trabajando aquí, jamás había tenido favoritismo por alguien, siempre se trataba de joderles la vida a todos por igual, pero el era especial.

Esperó a que entrara al baño, contó 5 segundos y entro también. Revisó cada baño individual en busca de los pies de alguien, sólo para asegurarse que estuvieran solos.

En este punto el científico no había notado su presencia, estaba dándole la espalda, frente a un mijitorio. Probablemente había oído a alguien entrar pero este era un baño, se supone que la gente entrara.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás, como si le acechará, pudo ver cómo el joven deshacía su cinturon, y bajaba su cierre disponiéndose a orinar, pero basto con hablar en su oído para detenerlo.

-¿Creiste que me podrías evitar para siempre?- su mano sujeto su cintura y la otra tomó el pequeño miembro del joven, y apretó.

Chad se heló, desde que escucho esa voz sabía que esto no acabaría bien. Vio esas grandes manos aparecer desde sus costados y tocarle sin la más mínima vergüenza. Sintió el apretón sobre su miembro y ya quería llorar, tanto trabajo para evitarle, sólo para que una ida al baño le arruinará todo.

-¿Que... Te interrumpí?- movió su mano, haciendo que la piel de la punta se corriera hacia atrás, con solo mover su pulgar. -No dejes que lo haga anda... Orina...-

Chad nego con la cabeza, no, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a ser igual de repugnante que este hombre, pero al General no parecía agradarle que le negaran con la cabeza, y apretó, apretó su mano de a poco, hasta que el joven comenzaba a sentir dolor.

-N-No!, No entiendes... No puedo!...- No sabía como dejárselo claro, físicamente no podía, estaba tan tenso, el miedo le había hecho perder las ganas de hacerlo.

James pareció entender. -Ya veo...- dejo de apretar, y sólo lo sostuvo ahí con cuidado.

Chad rogaba que esto le hiciera desistir, pero conocía a este hombre, sabía lo horrible que podía ser. Y estaba en lo correcto, el mayor se inclinó, abrió su boca y deslizo su lengua por su cuello y quijada, esto automáticamente le provocó un escalofrío, esto no era normal, no en el, era casi tierno, pero lo comprendió... Estaba tratando de hacer que se relajara, que sintiera su piel de gallina sólo para hacerlo orinar frente a él.

Sintió su aliento, suponía que lo hacia a propósito, le respiraba en su oído, lo detestaba porque estaba funcionando, sus ganas regresaban.

-General... Por favor...- rogaba para le dejara en paz, para que le dejara sólo en su vergüenza, pero eso no iba a pasar.

-¿Tan rápido estas rogando?...- río. -Pero si aún no hacemos nada...-

Chad nego, no quería ni imaginarse eso. -Nesesito... Nesesito hacerlo... Por favor suelteme para...-

Le interrumpió. -Hazlo... Estoy esperando...-

El científico apretó los ojos cerrados, sabía que su superior jamás se iría hasta que lo hiciera, pensó que sería mejor acabar rápido. Dejo salir un suspiro, y sin ver en lo absoluto dejo que el liquido fluyera, no necesitaba ver ya que el General tenía en control sobre su miembro, y todo el orin cayó en el mijitorio.

Incluso sin ver sabía que el otro hombre sonreía.

El pulgar acariciaba lentamente el tronco de su miembro mientras todo salia, era tan vergonzoso sólo queria desaparecer en ese momento, hundirse en su verguenza sin nadie quien lo viera.

-Te vez tan lindo así humillado...- James comenzaba a entender, habia comprendido porque tenía tanto favoritismo por este muchacho, le gustaba, lo quería sólo para el, se trataba de control, pero también sobre poseerlo.

Chad no creía lo que escuchaba, eso era casi... Tierno, algo imposible para este hombre, no después de las cosas horribles que le a hecho.

-Pero que tenemos aquí...- dijo entre risas, y Chad se sonrojo de inmediato sabiendo a que se refería. -¿Enserio?.... Eres tan repugnante... Te gusta esto...- Chad estaba empezando a tener una ereccion.

Su miembro estaba poniéndose duro, el científico quería negarlo, finjir con sus lloriqueos y gestos, pero le gustaba esto tanto como a él.

El chorro seso, las ultimas gotas escurrían de la punta, pero James No espero, apretó la punta con su pulgar sin temer mancharse en lo absoluto, y empezó a masturbarle.

-Ah!... No... no me gusta...- gimió conforme el mayor le apretaba y jalaba. -Basta... Alguien vendrá... No quiero esto!-

-¿Y?... ¿Tienes miedo de que sepan que eres así de fácil?-

Al General tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser atrapados así, no quería ser etiquetado como un maldito marica ante la NASA, pero el muchacho no lo sabía, quería torturarlo pensando que lo expondría así frente a todos.

-General... Por favor...- lloró, ya no temia llorar y gemir en su presencia, de todas formas ya le había humillado peor, ahora solo quería evitar que alguien mas le viera asi. -hare lo que sea... Pero aqui no...-

James se detuvo sorprendido por el comentario. -¿Es eso acaso una invitación?-

No, no lo había sido, pero Chad asintió. -Si... Lo que sea, pero aquí no, por favor... Pare...- rogó, rezando que la invitación a hacerle lo que quisiera fuera tan tentadora como para hacerle olvidar el querer exponerle a quien sea quien entrara al baño.

-Tu si que sabes negociar niño...- chupo tras la oreja del joven lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca roja, y le soltó.

Chad trato de cubrirse de inmediato, no quería que le siguiera viendo así, sólo después de que cubrió sus genitales, volteo a verle.

-No me importa que excusa tengas que dar en tu cubículo... Quiero verte en mi oficina en 10 minutos...- Esperó a que el chico asintiera para salir del baño.

Chad estaba aliviado, porque después de que el hombre salió del baño algunos compañeros entraron.

Pero el alivio no le duró demasiado, debía prepararse e ir donde su superior, a lo que sea que fuera que el hombre le hiciera. Se miró al espejo, lavo sus manos y cara, acomodó su cabello para estar presentable y fingió una sonrisa.

Buscaría la forma de excusarse en su área de trabajo, e iría de nuevo a la oficina del General.

\-----

-Extra-

-Chad... Deberías dejarlo...- Steve estaba genuinamente preocupado. El tema le parecía tan serio que ni siquiera había tocado el tema con Gary, el era demasiado puro de mente para saber que pasaba entre Chad y el General.

Chad negó. -No, esta bien, esta mejorando... Ya no me golpea o tira al suelo como hacía cuando era el nuevo aquí en la NASA...-

-Por supuesto que no... Porque ahora te tiras al suelo tu solo cuando el te lo ordena...-

Chad pensó como había cambiado su vida en tan pocas semanas, era tan triste pensar en retrospectiva como se habia acostumbrado a estar de rodillas.

-Debo irme...- el chico se levantó de su silla, con la vista en el celular.

"Ven ahora... No quiero que lleves ropa interior, quitatela antes de venir"

-Te esta llamando ¿Verdad?...- supuso el otro científico.

Chad negó nuevamente. -No, sólo voy al baño...- No era mentira, debía ir al baño a sacar su ropa interior primero.

Steve suspiro se sentía tan mal por el muchacho, esa "relación" si es que se podía llamar así, no era nada bueno para el.

El joven científico no se quedó para escuchar más, debía ser rápido para no impacientar al General. No estaba seguro si le gustaba todo esto, parte de el se había acostumbrado, pero otra parte sabía que esto no era algo de lo que podría salir solo diciendo "Hasta aquí" era mucho más complicado que eso.

-¿Te quitaste tu ropa interior?...- escucho apenas entro a la oficina.

Chad apretó sus muslos juntos, sus jeans ajustados se sentían extraños sin nada debajo. -Si... Mi General...- asintió.

James sonrió. -Perfecto...-


End file.
